A known well tubular expansion system and method are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 9,422,794. In this known method a well tubular is expanded by pulling an expansion cone therethrough.
A disadvantage of the known method is that cement set in the annulus surrounding the expanded well tubular and/or a surrounding hard rock formation and/or another surrounding previously installed host casing may inhibit the expansion process so that the cone may be stuck within the partially expanded well tubular and needs to be drilled out.
There is a need for an improved expansion method and system wherein the risk of stalling of the expansion assembly is inhibited.